1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor chip, a semiconductor device and a manufacturing process for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor chip and a semiconductor device capable of routing a redistribution layer (RDL) under the semiconductor chip and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor package may include a substrate and a semiconductor chip disposed on the substrate. The substrate may include a RDL and bump pads. The semiconductor chip may include pillars bonded to the bump pads in a chip bonding area of the substrate. The RDL may need to bypass or be routed away from the chip bonding area, to avoid short circuits between the RDL and bump pads in the chip bonding area. However, such configuration may lead to increased path length and increased impedance in the RDL, and thus adversely affecting the performance of the circuitry within the semiconductor package.